


Past

by BrightLikeADiamanda (Kaoruko_s_Bitch)



Series: Catmeleon 2018 [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: But I love them and I wanted to at least write something dammit!, Catmeleon Week 2018, F/F, This author's default setting is angst so try as she might it's almost always angst, catmeleon, i don't even know what to call this, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 21:07:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13644465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaoruko_s_Bitch/pseuds/BrightLikeADiamanda
Summary: Of course, because Ilia Amitola was everything but lucky, revolution against the human race was not enough to give her a break. For some unknown reason, despite the fact that she probably had a new mission in the next hour or so, despite how literally impossible it was that Adam wasn’t attached to her hip in that moment, Blake Belladonna decided to grace the roof with her presence.OR, Ilia's a useless lesbian and Adam is a brat





	Past

**Author's Note:**

> I have midterms this week, I should not be writing.

Under normal circumstances, Ilia wouldn’t have been surprised that Blake came looking for her. Even with her ever-present, Adam-coloured glasses, the cat faunus would’ve probably already noticed everything –– the shy glances, her reluctance to get too close, the flush of her cheeks after holding a gaze for too long.  But thankfully, the White Fang was working to increase its offensive and being as committed to the cause as they were, Blake and Ilia could only exchange a small nod here and a short _hello_ there in between missions.

A curse within a blessing. Being away from each other for weeks at a time meant that Ilia didn’t have to constantly fight the butterflies that tore at her gut every time those honey gold eyes looked her way. It _also_ meant that the smallest gestures, even a tiny brush of skin against skin as they walked past each other, was magnified to a thousand. So much so that if Blake ever stayed in her line of sight for more than a few seconds, she might just lose all her momentary self-control and confess her feelings.

 _Of course_ , because Ilia Amitola was everything but lucky, revolution against the human race was not enough to give her a break. For some unknown reason, despite the fact that she probably had a new mission in the next hour or so, despite how literally impossible it was that Adam wasn’t attached to her hip in that moment, Blake Belladonna decided to grace the roof with her presence.

And this time her smile wasn’t the same tired ghost of an expression Ilia might be awarded after a successful raid or a close call on the field. No, it was small and genuine and intoxicating and beautiful and _argggh_ , what had she done to deserve this torture…

“You ok?”

It took her a second to realise Blake had been talking the entire time.

“Yeah, yeah,” She said quickly, hoping she didn’t sound as embarrassed as she felt. “I’m just… thinking is all.”

The smile was replaced by a serious, understanding look as Blake leaned against the wall behind them. “About what happened today?”

Ilia was ashamed to admit that hadn’t even crossed her mind. Adam was a friend, had been one of her first friends after she’d fled Atlas. She was _supposed_ to feel sympathy, to support him and defend him as Blake had. Instead, all she felt towards the entire situation was a numb sort of self-pitying jealousy.

 _Of course_ , Blake was the absolute opposite. Adam was her world, her entire being, what else would she be thinking about? Ilia?

 “You don’t think she was right about him, do you?” She continued before Ilia could formulate a convincing answer to her previous question.

“No. I mean, it was a mistake.” And it had to have been, because Adam Taurus was many things, but he wasn’t a killer. “He made that pretty clear.”

The smile didn’t return but the rare, amused twinkle in honey gold eyes was enough to make Ilia want to scream. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen Adam pout that hard before.”

How was it possible that this girl could take her from nervous and stammering to forcing down a giggle, in a matter of seconds?

“Sienna probably would’ve killed him if he hadn’t pulled out his best one yet,” Ilia said. She would never be as good as Blake was at being absolutely deadpan, but it was tradition by now and these moments were so rare she couldn’t help it.

Blake nodded in agreement and sunk down to sit beside her, an action that would’ve been fine if she didn’t scoot closer, close enough that their shoulders were touching. “Here’s hoping he remembers that tomorrow. Who knows, maybe she’ll even let him have the next train raid.”

The next train raid. Another two or three weeks of Blake with Adam and Ilia as far away from her as she could be. But maybe it was for the best. Maybe then, she could hide her feelings a little bit longer. Maybe she’d gain some courage along the way

“Yeah,” She responded, not sure if it was to Blake or herself. “Maybe...”

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly feel like it was too rushed, but this was more to see if I could still write at all more than anything. I'll re-write when the smoke clears at school.


End file.
